


As I'll Ever Be

by FandomDarling



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: ChristmasAF, F/M, Feels, Once again fluff, Weasley Jumpers, fluffffffffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's meeting the readers family and in which he is basically Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I'll Ever Be

“Are you sure that your family is going to like me?” He asked, once again as I straightened his tie.

“They are going to love you. But just warning Uncle Rick is a bit racist and likes to drink so it’s best if we avoid him all together.” I said, kissing his cheek before grabbing my jacket. I watched Matt frown as he shrugged his jacket it on and buttoned it slowly.

“I’m serious, Matt. They are going to love you, just like I do.” I murmured, wrapping my arms around his neck.

            “Not _just like_ you do I hope.” He said, smirking at me.

“Gross, Murdock.” I chuckled, grabbing my purse. He smiled at me linking his arm with mine as we excited his apartment. It was time for my family’s annual Christmas party and my mother insisted that I bring my “Hot-shot Lawyer” boyfriend. Everyone wanted to meet Matt, especially my Father seeing as he was huge fan of Jack Murdock when he boxed. I had told them that Matt was blind and easily overwhelmed and while they had promised their best behavior I had my doubts. I hailed a cab and looked Matt up and down. He looked especially handsome in his red cardigan and slacks. I had laid out a green-striped tie just to add a bit more Christmas spirit to his outfit.

            “I can feel you staring at me.” He murmured, from his place on the sidewalk.

“Just enjoying the view.” I teased, as a cab pulled over. Matt quickly joined me and climbed in the cab. We rode to the party in relative silence, hands intertwined on Matt’s thigh. I couldn’t help but worry that something would say something rude or embarrassing about Matt’s “disability.” Matt squeezed my hand as if he could feel my worry. He could probably sense it to be honest. I kissed his hand as we pulled to a halt in front of my parent’s building.

“Ready?” I asked, after paying the cabbie.

            “As I’ll ever be.” He murmured slipping his arm through mine as he tapped his cane in front of us.

My mother answered the door with a wide smile and I silently praised God that Matt couldn’t see the awful sweater she was wearing.

                  “Hi, darling! So nice to see you and this must be the illustrious Matthew that I’ve heard so much about.” She cooed, cupping his face in her hands.

“So we’re diving right into the embarrassment then, Mother?” I asked, pulling her away for a quick hug.

                   “Hush, Matthew it’s so good to finally meet you.” She murmured, this time taking his hand.

            “The pleasure is all mine, Ma’am.” He murmured, smiling good-naturedly. She giggled and dragged him into the thick of the party. I lost track of them almost immediately in the sea of family members. Seeing as I lost them, I opted for grabbing us each a drink which we were more than certain to need to get through the remainder of this party. I snuck into the kitchen pouring myself a glass of Chardonnay and grabbing a beer for Matt.

                        “Is the party that bad all ready?” My father asked, smiling at me.

“One’s for Matt. Have you seen him? Mom, grabbed him and is leading him around like a show dog I suppose.” I murmured, sipping from my glass.

                        “Living room, He got handed off to Aunt Lisa.” He murmured, opening the cupboard and pouring himself a shot of whiskey.

“Oh boy.” I muttered, downing the rest of my wine.

                        “Want something a little stronger?” He asked, tilting the bottle of Jack towards me.

“Just one shot.” I said, refilling my glass before downing the shot he handed to me.

                        “Good luck.” He said, kissing my cheek.

“I’m gonna need it.” I replied, weaving my way through the sea of red.

                        “Darling! I was just asking Matthew on his opinion of that Wilson Fisk.” My aunt murmured, frowning at me.

“Oh really?” I said, handing Matt the beer, which he quickly took a big drink off.

                        “Yes really, Can you believe that he doesn’t think he’s good for this city?” She said, crossing her arms.

“Yes, I can and I agree with him.” I said, linking my arm with Matt’s. She huffed and went on.

                        “I suppose you like the actions of the vigilante then?” She muttered, flushing red.

“I think he’s doing the best he can.” I murmured, squeezing Matt’s arm. I watched my aunt begin to fume.

                        “He’s a cop-killing megalomaniac.” She squealed, angrily. I felt Matt tense.

“He is getting a bad rap. If you don't think that Fisk is smart enough to have some reporters up his sleeve than you're naive. I have talked to numerous people that have been saved by him. He never uses an excessive amount of violence unless absolutely necessary. But if you don’t agree with my opinion Aunt Lisa than that is just fine, but if you want to trash a man who has saved your niece from being mugged, then I suggest you do it elsewhere because I will not tolerate that kind of talk. It is Christmas and I do believe that there are more civil things to be discussed, for example puppies or kittens. If after all that you insist on talking about unpleasant things then maybe, just maybe, we can talk about your divorce?” I offered, crossing my arms. The room went silent as she turned blood red and stalked from the room, grabbing her coat and slamming the door behind her. The room watched her go as a collective and then turned their attention back to me.

                        “Ding-Dong the Wicked Witch is dead!” My Uncle Rick slurred, raising a beer in the air as everyone joined him in a toast. I smiled as Matt wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He leaned in close so no one can hear, kissing my ear before whispering.

            “You’re like my knight in shining armor.” I smiled, smacked his chest playfully.

“Shut up.” I muttered, pulling him down for a kiss by his tie. The room erupted in applause once more before my interrupted by yelling “Present Time!”

Everyone gathered around the tree and my dad donned a Santa hat to hand out the gifts.

                        “Matt.” He said, after handing out the majority of the gifts.

            “You didn’t have to do that really?” He murmured, taking the gift gently from my father and putting it in his lap.

                        “Hush up, Matthew, You’re part of our Family and we are more than happy to give you a small token of our love.” My mother murmured, gazing up Matt. I watched him smile widely as he felt the edges of the package carefully. Finding an edge he meticulously began opening the package. Sliding off the paper he paused for a moment, unable to open the box itself.

            “Babe, do you mind?” He asked, handing the present to me. I gently ran my finger along the edge of the box, snapping the tape as my mother watched us carefully.

“There you go, Matty.” I whispered, pressing the present into his hands once more. He whispered a silent thank you and tugged the top off. He pressed his hand into the box and pulled out one of my mom’s handmade sweaters.

                        “It’s a jumper dear. I hope you like it.” She murmured, as he rubbed the materials between his fingers.

                         “(name) mentioned that you were particular about your fabrics and materials, I used the softest yarn I could find.” She said, biting her lip.

            “It feels fantastic, Ma’am.” He murmured, gently laying back into its box. My mother broke into a wide grin.

            “Thank you.” Matt whispered, reaching out for my mother. She took his hand and he kissed her knuckles.

                        “You’re welcome, love.” She murmured, blush staining her face.

            “I’m so grateful for all of you. I haven’t had a family to celebrate the holidays with in a very long time. I appreciate everyone for welcoming me so seamlessly into the family.” He murmured, eyes brimming with tears.

“Matthew.” I murmured, my eyes filling with tears at the sight of his. I pulled him in for a kiss as my family cooed and awed. The party died quickly after the presents were opened, soon hugs were given and goodbyes were said. Matthew and I were soon back home in our apartment, cozied up in his bed. My head resting on his chest, as I traced one of his numerous daredevil scars.

“I can’t believe my mom knitted you a jumper.” I murmured, feeling warm and a little bit tipsy from the wine.

            “Neither can I. What color is it?” He asked, looking at me.

“Navy.” I replied, smiling up at him.

            “Huh, I pictured it to be green. It felt like green.” He murmured, as I snickered.

“You can’t tell what colors fell like. You’re drunk.” I murmured, pulling him closer to me.

            “Not drunk, tipsy maybe, but not drunk.” He replied, with a yawn.

“Fine, tell me what colors feel like then.” I muttered, yawning but not ready for the beautiful night to end. I snuggled into his side as he launched into a detailed description of what each color felt and/or smelt like. I watched his hands and his facial expressions in the moonlight and was amazed by the man I loved so dearly.

“Hey.” I murmured, stopping him mid-rant about purple.

            “What?” He asked, looking at me brown eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

“I love you.” I whispered, stroking his stubbly cheek.

            “I love you.” He whispered back, kissing my forehead gently before launching right back in about purple. I smiled to myself and settled for listening to his voice as I drifted off to sleep warm and content and above all, happy.

                       


End file.
